footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Teddy Sheringham
| cityofbirth = Highams Park, London | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = Leytonstone & Ilford | years = 1983-1991 | clubs = Millwall | caps(goals) = 220 (93) | nationalyears = 1988 1993–2002 | nationalteam = England U21 England | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) 51 (11) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Edward Paul "Teddy" Sheringham MBE (born 2 April 1966) is a retired English footballer. Sheringham played as a forward, mostly as a second striker, in a 24-year professional career. Sheringham began his career at Millwall, where he played between 1983 and 1991, before joining First Division Nottingham Forest. A year later, Sheringham scored Forest's first ever Premier League goal, and was signed by Tottenham Hotspur. After five seasons at Spurs, Sheringham joined Manchester United where he won three Premier League titles, one FA Cup, one UEFA Champions League and, in 2001, was named both the PFA Players' Player of the Year and FWA Footballer of the Year. The pinnacle of his career came when he scored the equaliser and provided the assist for Manchester United's winning goal in the 1999 UEFA Champions League Final against Bayern Munich. After leaving Manchester United at the end of the 2000–01 season, Sheringham re-joined Tottenham Hotspur, where he was a losing finalist in the 2001–02 Football League Cup. He spent one season at newly promoted Portsmouth, scoring the club's first Premier League goal, before joining West Ham United, where he helped the club gain promotion from the 2004–05 Football League Championship. The following season, Sheringham appeared for West Ham in the 2006 FA Cup Final, becoming the third-oldest player to appear in an FA Cup Final. Sheringham is currently the ninth-highest goalscorer in Premier League history with 147 goals, and is the competition's 19th-highest appearance maker. He holds the record as the oldest outfield player to appear in a Premier League match (40 years, 272 days) and the oldest player to score in a Premier League match (40 years, 268 days). Sheringham was capped 51 times for the England national football team, scoring 11 times. He appeared in the 1998 and 2002 FIFA World Cups, as well as the 1996 UEFA European Championship. Sheringham retired from competitive football at the end of the 2007–08 season with Colchester United, at the age of 42. He is the father of the footballer Charlie Sheringham. External links * * *FootballDatabase provides Teddy Sheringham's profile and stats *Teddy on "Life at 40" *Unicef Children's Charity of which Teddy took part in a Friendly for... Category:1966 births Category:Players Category:Association football forwards Category:English footballers Category:Millwall F.C. players Category:Aldershot F.C. players Category:Djurgårdens IF Fotboll players Category:Nottingham Forest F.C. players Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Portsmouth F.C. players Category:West Ham United F.C. players Category:Colchester United F.C. players Category:Beckenham Town F.C. players Category:Premier League players Category:The Football League players Category:First Division/Premier League topscorers Category:England under-21 international footballers Category:England international footballers Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 1996 players